I Trusted Him
by lenkenobi583
Summary: Takes place during ROTS. ObiWan gives Anakin a special gift. Anakin meets Obi's future padawan. Obiwan searches for Anakin after the temple destruction with a new and different passion. AniObi strong friendship. Some story plot info from JediApprentice.
1. You've Given Me Hope

I Trusted Him

By: ilovedrwilson

First attempt at a Star Wars fanfiction! I don't own anything but an OC here and there.

Part One: You've Given Me Hope

Obi-Wan felt uneasy about asking Anakin to spy on Chancellor Palpatine. He could sense Anakin's fear and doubt mixed with his own. He quickly released his emotions into the force and more clearly stated what the council needed from Anakin.

"What you're suggesting is treason?" Anakin growled.

The anger radiating from his former Padawan sent Obi-Wan shivering. Anakin's dislike for the council was obviously becoming more hateful.

"Ani, please…" he started. He wanted to tell Anakin that this was his last mission. That if he helped the council he would become a Jedi Master, the one thing that would make Anakin happy.

"Trust me. I know you don't trust the council, but don't you trust me?"

Obi-Wan searched the young knights eyes looking for the answer he desired. He saw the anger slowly melting from his face. Anakin smiled, genuinely and as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

"Yes, master. I trust you."

Ani pulled his older master into a deep hug, such affection was not usually displayed among the Jedi.

"Master Kenobi." A young voice interrupted from behind them.

The Jedi broke their hug to see a youngling about twelve, soon to either become a Padawan learner or be sent to Agricultural Corps. He bowed to his elders and quickly began talking.

"Master Yoda would like Knight Skywalker to see him in the training rooms once you've seen Master Kenobi off." Len announced.

"Thank you, Len. Shouldn't you be in light saber classes right now?"

Len's eyes widened as he searched his side to see if he had remembered his light saber. When you grasped it in his hands, he smiled.

"Yes sir. Good day!"

They watched the young boy ran off to make it to class on time and trip a couple of times as well.

Obi-Wan simply laughed at young Len commenting, "When you are a master and this war is over maybe I'll take him as a Padawan. He is just as clumsy as I was at his age."

"But Master you are free to train whoever you wish…" Anakin started. "and-" and The council will never make me a master, he wanted to say but Obi-Wan interjected.

"I want to know everything is sable before I take another Padawan. I know you want to stay mine forever but you've have to move on."

Anakin sensed the jest in his master's voice and smiled.

"Len is to turn thirteen in a week or two. He is the only one is age not taken by a Master." Anakin explained.

"Yes, but I may not have a war to fight in a few weeks. I sense change."

Anakin felt is hopes rise. Maybe the council was going to make him a master after all.

"Len reminds me of myself so much. Could you not feel the hope radiating from his entire being? He knows he must be better then all others yet his kindness stops him from really taking action. He is not angry like I was." Obi-Wan mused.

"They say all anger leads to the dark side, Master. You were angry and are now the best Master on the council." Anakin inserted.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far Anakin. Remember you're on the council now." He joked.

Anakin only half smiled. He believed himself years ahead of Obi-Wan. Did his former Master feel the same or was he just trying to relive his anxiety?

Obi-Wan and Anakin made there way to the spaceport where Obi-Wan would soon be leaving for Utapau.

"For my thirteenth birthday, Qui-Gon gave me this." Obi-Wan pulled a smooth rock from his pocket.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh a bit, "He gave you a rock?"

"Yes, and it saved me once from forgetting myself. It kept me strong and allowed me to be closer to the force. It is force sensitive although my Master just thought it pretty. I know he was draw to give it to me, as I am to give it to you."

Obi-Wan grasped his former Padawan's hand and placed the smooth stone in his palm.

"You will keep it safe for me, Ani."

Anakin felt a wave of love come over him. Obi-Wan had been a father and a brother to him. How could he hate and love one person so much?

"Your thoughts betray you, Anakin."

Obi-Wan leaned in wrapping his arms around the young man who had been forced to grow so fast. A brother and friend to him, yet he could feel the turmoil and hate surrounding his thoughts.

"Obi-Wan, I-"

"Anakin. You have made me very proud. You are a much stronger and wiser Jedi than I am."

Obi-Wan looked to the ship and couldn't help feeling, this was the last time things would be this way.

"Thank you, master."

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan bowed and turned to board the ship.

"Master!"

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin's distressed and confused face. He watched him run his fingers over the rock creating a temporary peace in him.

"You have given me hope. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled, maybe everything would be alright.

End Part One

Author's Notes: That was a fun first try at a Star Wars fanfic. There is more to come.

Len – means "Brave one"

Review please!!


	2. With My Life

**I Trusted Him**

By: ilovedrwilson

Notes: I thought I'd explain the rock story for people who didn't know. During the Jedi Apprentice books, Qui-Gon gives Obi-wan the force sensitive rock. When a group of people try to erase Obi's memory he uses the rock to keep his memories.

I am also really confused about whether Anakin is a Knight or not during ROTS. His braid is gone between II to III. But in everything I've been reading online and it doesn't say when or if he becomes a Knight and just not a Master… help.

I do not own Star Wars or the Jedi Apprentice books. I do own Len Ademar!!

Len translates to Strong as a lion

Ademar translates to Famous for his kindness

I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!

**Part Two: With My Life**

Anakin entered the training rooms to see Len fighting another boy in a mock light saber battle. Anakin sat beside Yoda who was watching the boys intently.

"You wanted to see me, Master Yoda."

"Yes, young Skywalker. What do you think of Len Ademar?" Yoda requested.

"Obi-Wan likes him." Anakin replied, he noticed the weakness in young Len's fighting.

"Quite fond of the boy, Master Obi-Wan is."

Len didn't fight very aggressively. He fought in a graceful and careful manner. He radiated of a calm worry that he might hurt someone.

"He is too careful, Master Yoda. He could have ended this battle minutes ago." Anakin added.

"Correct, you are. Caring, young Len is. But potential he has. Great potential." Yoda rambled.

The battle ended with the other trainee tripping Len and knocking the training saber from his hand. Anakin angrily watched the older Padawan's teased Len, who was still lying on the floor. He could feel no anger in the boy and that made him uneasy, the boy should want to hurt the other boys for the embarrassment but he sat and took it.

"Teach him some defense moves you should. If sent to the Agricultural Corps, a hard time he will have."

Without response Anakin made his way towards Len. He sent his cruelest glare to the teasing boys and they quickly dispersed. He outreached his hand to the fallen boy and Len quickly took it.

"Thank you, sir." He bowed.

"You can call me Anakin, Len."

Yoda smiled as he watched boys talk. Skywalker was just what young Len needed to build some confidence. He quietly left them alone.

"Len, why did you let that boy win?" Anakin inquired. Thinking about the couple of times he could have easily won.

"I couldn't hurt him. He…I sensed a great deal of anger in him. To win the battle would have caused him to harbor feelings of hate towards me." Len explained.

"Listen, Len. You will never become anyone's Padawan if you think that way."

The young learner hung his head in shame, suddenly feeling silly for helping his fellow trainee. Anakin felt like an idiot as soon as he utter his words. Yoda asked me to help the boy he snapped at himself, not destroy his confidence.

"Len, I didn't…."

"It's alright, sir….I mean Anakin. You are right. It's nothing to be sorry about." Len sighed and sat on the floor. He gave Anakin a surprised glace as the much older man sat beside him.

"I…I feel things. People's emotions and sometimes I see things when I touch them. I heard it called empathy. Some of the other Padawan's say, you cannot be one and a Jedi." Len explained.

"That's nonsense. Each Jedi has special abilities. You are very lucky to have the same gift as Master Yoda."

Anakin sighed, slightly angry that Yoda left the task of talking to the boy to him. Obi-Wan liked the child, why hadn't he asked him to help. Maybe Yoda had wanted to him ask this child something regarding his future.

"Can you see the future?" Anakin boldly requested.

"I can see shades of what might come to pass." Len carefully stated.

"Could you try to see mine?"

Len pursed his lips nervously and began cracking his knuckles. "I'll try." He gently and slowly placed his hand on Anakin's forehead, closing his eyes.

Anakin listened as Len's breathing became heavier. He tired to patiently wait for the child to speak but could only hear breathing.

"What is it?" Anakin snapped.

Len pulled his hand away and opened his eyes, which were brimming with tears. He closed his eyes again and sat moments in silent reflection.

"I…I-I…"

Len stood up, looking away from his new found friend. He started pacing but Anakin but not sense fear or anger in him just confusion.

"Anakin, there was a planet of fire and you and Obi-Wan were there….There was a woman and she was crying. I could feel her pain, it hurt. She loves you. I……."

Anakin's thought were in frenzy. Had Len seen his dream of Padme's death or of what was actually to come? He never felt such heavy doubts burden his hearts. He must go to her….

"I saw…more though after we disconnected." Anakin rose to his feet so that Len would look him in the face.

"I was murdered by a Sith Lord and I could even defend myself. I couldn't protect the younglings."

The wave of sadness flowing from Len was not for himself but for the others he had seen die in his vision. Anakin realized he couldn't just leave the distressed boy.

"I could help you." Anakin offered.

"What?"

"I could teach you how to become a stronger fighter. Maybe we can change…some things."

Anakin pulled out his light saber and set it to the gentleness setting. He picked up Len's training saber from the floor.

"First you must learn to call your light saber using the force." Anakin went on to explain the feeling one felt when using the force to call an object. Usually a young is trained to make things move and it's left to there Masters to teach them further.

Len searched his feelings and asked the force to bring the saber to him. After ten minutes of failed tries, Anakin threw the boy his saber.

"I'm afraid we must move on to defensive stances." He told Len the major mistakes he had made during the mock battle and taught him new defenses and offences.

"You cannot leave room for doubt." He explained. "You must trust in the force."

Anakin heard his words and almost didn't believe what he was saying. Maybe he was wiser then he believes himself. He deserved to be a Master. He hadn't realized he'd hit Len with the hilt of his Light saber till the boy cried out. He was shocked that he had let his mind wander so far from where he was.

"Len, are you alright? We'll stop for today."

Len simply smiled back and rolled his shoulder where the hilt had hit. "I'm fine, Master Anakin. Thank you so much for offering to help me."

"You've been a good student. Any Master would be proud to call you their Padawan."

Anakin loved the way Len looked at him. His gaze was filled with admiration and love. He couldn't wait to raise a child that would love him like this.

"I hope so. My time is running out." Len sighed.

"Obi-Wan has expressed to me that he wishes to take you as his Padawan." Anakin found himself saying.

"Really?" Len said hopeful but almost doubtful.

"Yes, but this war has made everything more dangerous. I hope after this is over, the Republic will be restored to normal."

Anakin wasn't sure if he really believes his own words. His thoughts were clouded and unsure.

Len bowed to his elder and excitedly said, "I really must join my classmates for mediation time."

"Of course, you may leave."

As Len turned and began walking, Anakin suddenly called out to him. "Len!"

Anakin walked up to the young boy and reached into his pocket.

"There is something you will need if you are Obi-wan's Padawan."

He took the rock from Qui-Gon and placed it in Len's small hand.

"Obi-Wan's master gave him this. He prizes this very deeply. Will you take care of this till, Master Kenobi returns?" he asked.

"With my life!" Len smiled.

Len felt the force sensitive rock send waves of the force through him. He'd never felt so complete in his life.

"May the Force be with you, Len."

"And also with you."

Anakin watched Len run off in excitement. He wished life could always be this way. But he had a feeling that everything was about to change.

End Part Two

Please review.

I realize that Anakin is quite OOC but I kind of like him this way…….


	3. Force Give Me Strength

**I Trusted Him**

By: ilovedrwilson

Thanks to Reviewers:

G-Anakin13

Wuff

JediVana

Warning: Extreme changes in Anakin...makes me sad. Oh Well, that's how it goes...

**Part Three: Force ****Give Me Strength**

Len awoke with a horrible pain in his chest. As he started to climb out of bed he heard screams. Suddenly he remembered all his dreams and vision of the night of fire and blood.

_The Younglings! _His mind shouted.

He grabbed his training saber and raised it the highest level available to him. He ran into the main corridor of the temple and saw ten to twenty younglings hiding from what appeared to be a droid army making its way inside. He got to them without being seen and ordered, "Go to the council room and hide. Do not come out unless a Master appears."

"Yes, Len." the oldest of the six year old group answered.

As they started running to the council room, they were spotted by the droids. Len positioned himself between the army and the running children. As they fired at him he called on the force to guide his every move. Blocking and destroying so far had been easy.

Then he heard a scream for the darkness. He saw the body of Master Klavan fall from the shadows behind the columns and his light saber roll onto the marble floor. He realized he had stopped fighting but the droids had also stopped firing. They continued moving like he wasn't even there. A figure crept out of the darkness. The Sith lord he had dreamed about was finally here. As light hit the Sith, Len looked to his face that was barely visible.

"M-master Anakin."

Len felt his training saber slip from his hand. _No! _He thought. _Master Anakin is kind and brave. He's a Jedi Knight. How could he?_

"Why?" Len asked as his former friend moved closer.

"You know already, Len. You've seen it." He simply answered.

Len searched his thoughts, he remember the woman dying in his vision. _She had loved Master Anakin he was sure. Wait, she'd been in child birth._

"The woman in my vision, she's your wife!" Len shouted, feeling outraged. "How could you dishonor the code? Jedi should have no attachments! How could you disgrace your Master's training?"

"I have a new master now." Anakin announced. "One who will teach all that the Jedi have kept from me."

"You are doing this to save her!" Len's anger blinding him.

Anakin smiled to himself, feelings Len's anger.

"So you aren't as perfect as I thought. You can feel anger." He chuckled, igniting his light saber.

"You'd murder younglings just to save one woman and child!" he shouted. Len looked at Master Klavan's light saber. He knew he was going to die. He had foreseen his death but he wasn't going to death without trying to protect all those he held dear.

"I won't let you do this." He focused all his energy his hand, asking and begging the light saber to come to him. It slowly started to move, twitching in anticipation.

_Force, I release myself to you._

Without a word Anakin raised his light saber to destroy the boy in one sweep. Len felt the saber suddenly hit his hand and he ignited it in time to block Anakin's blow. Len used the force to push himself away from the sith.

"She will die because of the choices you have made in order to save her!" Len shouted. Only to be forced pushed in a wall.

"Shut up! You know nothing about this!"

Len tired to ignore the burning in his back as he stood.

"I have foreseen my death, but also hers. You cannot save her by doing this-"

Anakin started battling the boy, swinging his light saber in what should have been deadly hit after another. But somehow Len about blocked each of them with the stronger light saber. The boy had practiced on everything Anakin and had taught him, raising him too a level five. Although that was almost unheard of for his age it stood no chance against Anakin's new level nine powers granted by the dark side of the force.

Len was quickly weakening and Anakin watched as the boy started to loose his footing. Anakin stopped his attack as the boy grasped his chest. Screams were filling his head. He quickly released his feelings into the force, granting him more focus.

"No…how many people's death have you caused?" Len cried, "You would destroy us all."

Len usually never used his powers to hurt or harm someone but as he saw what was happening in his mind he boldly announced, "This woman you love so much will die by your hand!"

Len gasped as he felt the Anakin's light saber slash into his side. He looked down to see blood freely flowing from his left side. Anakin had not stabbed him straight through, but cut him deep enough to make him bleed to death slowly.

Len felt his body connect with the floor and heard Anakin's footsteps echo in the corridors. He turned his head to each side seeing the bodies of Masters, Padawans and younglings. He forced his mind on the younglings in the council room; he can hear the relief in their thoughts as Master Anakin entered. Len closed his mind off; he didn't want to hear their screams. He couldn't take anymore screams and pain.

In what seemed like hours a droid approached him with its weapon draw.

"No." he heard Anakin order. "I want him to suffer."

Len closed his eyes listening to footsteps fade from the temple. _Evil Sith_, Len cursed, _he'd probably kill his own children. _

He silently waited for the inevitable; he would not remain to see if the Masters returned.

_Master Obi-Wan,_ Len suddenly thought, _someone must tell him. He must know._

But realistically Len knew it might be hours or even days before anyone returned to see if there were survivors. He slowly and carefully reached into his pocket, holding the Force sensitive rock in his fingers.

_Force, give me strength. _

**End Part Three**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review...starving writer needs reviews...**


	4. Padme Will Know

I Trusted Him

By: ilovedrwilson

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or some bits of dialouge used here.

Thanks to my Beta: G-Anakin13

Part Four: Padme Will Know

Obi-Wan had never felt such sorrow in his heart. It was like losing Qui-Gon but ten times worse. Seeing Jedi Masters, Padawans and Younglings bodies' cold in death on the temple floor. A place that at one time used to be sacred and safe.

"Killed not by clones this Padawan." Yoda sighed, "But by a light saber."

Obi-Wan knelt beside the body of Master Klavan's Padawan inspecting what was clearing a light saber wound in his gut.

"Who? Who could have done this?" Obi-Wan asked. He searched each body, knowing they were dead but hoping for some clue to help him.

"O-Obi…"

Obi-Wan frantically searched for the voice, recognizing it as Len's. His heart nearly broke as he saw the young boy covered in blood, his hand grasping his torn side with a desperate longing on his face.

"Len!"

Obi-Wan immediately sat beside the dying child and removed his hand from the wound. It was clearly fatal and his was surprised the boy was still alive. Len's usually bright sun kissed face was almost as pale as the moon.

"M-master K-Keno…"Len started.

"Don't speak. I'm got to get you some help." Obi-Wan instructed.

"No…"Len weakly shouted, grabbing Obi-Wan's tunic with his right hand. "I will die, Master. T-the force…has allowed me this t-time to tell you what h-has happened."

Len groaned as the pain of death was slowly consuming him. He gripped the force sensitive rock even tighter asking the force for just a bit more time.

"Who?"

Len used his new found focus to speak more clearly, "The Chancellor sent an army to destroy us. He's t-the Sith lord."

Resting only a moment, Yoda started to speak. "Dreams of dying by a Sith lord hands, young Len has dreamt often."

"Was it Palpatine who led the army?"

"No." Len started to feel tears steaming down his face.

"Where is Anakin?" Ob-Wan found himself blurting.

"Gone…he's alive. I trusted him…"

Len realized he could not say the words he was meant to, knowing what it would do to Obi-Wan.

Len longingly staring at Master Klavan's apprentice. Today would have been the day Len was headed Agricultural Corps. He would die not anyone's Padawan but simply a farmer Jedi reject. Usually Len would simply banish all selfish thoughts such as these. But in these dying moments he found he could not clear his mind.

Obi-Wan sensed the unrest in Len.

Although he wanted to question him further on the leader of the army, and Anakin. He found himself saying, "I'm been a fool, Len. I should have asked you this the first time you tripped on me. I've always sensed you are kind and thoughtful and….one with the force. Will you be my Padawan, Len Ademar?"

Len started at him in disbelief and sorrow. Finally, his one desire and dream was coming true.

"Yes." Len cried as Ob-Wan held him tightly in his arms. "Thank you, m-my master."

Obi-Wan felt Len's body become colder and when he looked on his Padawan's face he saw a sweet, gentle smile as Len reached his hand to Ob-wan face. Obi-Wan's noticed his hand was in a tight fist and as he reached grasp it; the small hand fell to the floor.

Len eyes closed and his perfect smile was forever painted on his face in death.

"Rest in peace, my Padawan."

Obi-Wan started to rise but his eyes were caught by the opening of Len's hand. The boy and been grasping on to something very tightly before his death. He opened the hand to see his Force rock. Obi-Wan could almost not believe the sight. He turned to Yoda, the witness of this whole scene.

"When did Anakin give him this?"

Yoda sighed, "Instruct Skywalker to help train Len I did. We must go."

"Wait, Master. There is something I must know."

"If to the security recording you go only pain you will find."

"There is something Len wanted to tell me but could not. I saw a secret hidden in his thoughts. He was using most of his energy to keep it from me." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Go back to the day you left." Yoda quietly ordered.

Obi-Wan watched Len and Anakin talking in the training rooms. He turned the sound up to hear.

_"There is something you will need if you are Obi-Wan's Padawan."_

_"Obi-Wan's master gave him this. He prizes this very deeply. Will you take care of this till, Master Kenobi returns?" he asked._

_"With my life!" Len smiled._

He smiled at Anakin thoughtfulness but fast forwarded to see the Sith Lord Palpatine and Anakin talking together.

"No." Obi-Wan objected. Listening closing to their words, he uttered, "It can't be."

_"You have done well, my new apprentice. Now, Lord Vader go and bring peace to the Empire."_

"I can't watch anymore."

Anakin was the Chosen One, he would balance the force not destroy it!! Obi-wan's thoughts yelled.

"Wanted to know the truth you did. The whole truth you should see."

Obi-Wan quickly moved the hologram forward, watching Len protecting the younglings.

_"Go to the council room and hide. Do not come out unless a Master appears."_

He was forced to watch Len see Anakin for the first time. Anakin's eyes the yellow color of a Sith.

_"M-master Anakin."_

_"Why?"_

_"You know already, Len. You've seen it."_

_"I have a new master now." Anakin announced. "One who will teach all that the Jedi has kept from me!"_

_"You are doing this to save her!"_

"All of this to save, Padme?" Obi-Wan sighed, watching in utter disbelief. Padme was Anakin's wife, when had this occurred. That means the child everyone thought she was carrying out of wedlock was Anakin's.

As Anakin cut Len open, Obi-Wan turned off the hologram. He could not believe what was happening. The Jedi order was gone and the dark side would rule the universe.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda said over Obi-Wan shocked silence.

"Send me to kill the emperor. I will avenge my Padawan. But I will not kill Anakin." He stated.

"To fight this Lord Sidious strong enough you are not."

"He is like my brother. I cannot do it."

"Vader is not Skywalker." Yoda calmly answered. "The boy you trained gone he is."

"I've already lost Len to Anakin and Anakin to Vader. I can't…I don't know where to look." Obi-wan acknowledged in defeat.

"Use your feelings and find him you will."

Yoda silently watched as Obi-Wan decoded the message, telling all remaining Jedi to stay away. He followed the distraught master and watched him placed Len's small body in a body bag.

"Len's deserves a proper Jedi funeral. They all do." Obi-wan affirmed, gazing at the bodies. "Len is my Padawan and I will see he gets one. "

He gently carried the body to his racer and thought about finding Anakin.

_"You are doing this to save her!"_

Len's outraged words rang through his head. He must see Padme. She will know.


End file.
